User talk:Solar Dragon
Hi, welcome to EastEnders! Thanks for your edit to the Danielle Jones page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 19:56, 2 April 2009 MediaWiki:Common.css /* ** Place all print-specific rules in an @media print block. */ @media print { .noprint {display:none;} #toc {display: none;} #catlinks {display: none;} #editsimilar_links {display: none;} } Hi Please can you add the code above to MediaWiki:Common.css :Thanks :: -- Chief 19:31, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Infobox Help I might be able to help you with your infoboxes. I've created w:c:xiaolinshowdown:Template:characterInfobox and others. I don't have enough details to just make infoboxes for you right now, and I'm not at all familiar with EastEnders. You'll just need to be very specific to get my help. Jay32183 06:05, 27 April 2009 (UTC) *I've set up the infobox, let me know what you think. Jay32183 21:08, 27 April 2009 (UTC) **Sorry. I forgot to tell you to use capital letters to start each parameter. I fixed the first try. Let me know if there are any other issues. Jay32183 05:17, 29 April 2009 (UTC) EastEnders 2009 Timeline Who locked my EastEnders 2009 Timeline? I created it, and now I can't edit it. I'm now forced to get an account just to edit my own page, which barely nobody has edited. I'm now going to have to write it down here for somebody with an account to put on to the page I CREATED! Can somebody add this sentence below to the timeline? Tuesday 28th April 2009: Episode 3769 (Tuesday 28th April) -- 19:27, 28 April 2009 (UTC) EastEnders 2009 Timeline: Episode 3770 Another date to add on: Tuesday 28th April: Episode 3769 (Tuesday 28th April); Episode 3770 (Thursday 30th April) I hope someone adds this on, after Solar Dragon protected my timeline... -- 19:11, 30 April 2009 (UTC) EastEnders 2009 Timeline (Unlocked) "Unlocked", you say. It still doesn't let me edit it. Maybe I should refresh my computer. I'll try again tommorow. EastEnders 2009 Timeline (Unlocked; IP Address) Thanks for unlocking it. And, I don't know why the IP address changes. Is it about using the signature button? I'll try not for it to change until I get an account. Poker Message? Who posted me a message just after I edited the EastEnders 2009 timeline which linked to an online poster website. I know it might be a glitch, but I'm not interested in online gambling. Why can't they advertise it somewhere else? Creating Infoboxes Thanks for making me an administrator there is somthing I would like to ask you how do make infoboxes because i want to make them for the actors and actreses User:Lewody1 15th May 2009 15:52 :OK then, just use this: }} }| - Portrayed by } }} }| - Duration } }} }| - First appearence } }} }| - Last appearence } }} }| - Status } }} }| - Date of Birth } }} }| - Occupation } }} }| - Family } }} |- |} Change all of the parameters to what you want them to be, e.g. Portrays. There are three of each. first one is to hide it if left empty, second one is the one that appears and the third one is the one you type in. Change them to what you want. Create it here: Template:Infobox Actor. Solar Dragon 15:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) RE Futrerama Wiki In fact Solar Dragon in am a member of futrerama wiki but i never get time to get round to it because of freinds,doctor who,simpsons and this wiki User:Lewody1 17 May 2009 17:43 Gavin and Stacey Wikia Do You Know that you asked about futrerama wiki i was thinking you might like my gavin and stacey wiki you can join and help me build it if you like the link is here http://gavinandstaceybarry.wikia.com/wiki/Gavin_and_Stacey_Extra_Wiki :Sorry but I haven't seen a Gavin and Stacey episode in my life.Solar Dragon 16:29, 18 May 2009 (UTC) oh its only because i'm from barry,wales where its set:Lewody1 17:27 20 May 2009 another dr who wiki I made another dr who wiki just that i forgot about the main one and i'm the only user on there and i need to get it up and running so if you want to help me out because it does include Torchwood here's the link http://doctorwhoxtra.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Wiki and reply to my talk page thank you Lewody1 18:53 13 July 2009 :Sorry. I only use the best. No point in many different wikis. Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:32, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Timeline Oh Thanks because i can hardly make a logo so i'm glad your making one and again thanks -- Lewody1 22 October 2009 18:53 The Founder Returns Hello. I am the founder of this wiki, but I fled when I realised how big the task ahead of me was. Now I am back and would love to help out again. Please advise me of what needs to be done and how I can help. P.S. Love what you've done with the place. MrSecret 13:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC)